Jaque a la Reina
by Nocturna4
Summary: Como una droga adictiva, después de tanta abstinencia no podía ella pedirle que simplemente se resignada a una simple mirada. Rhonda no podía hacerle eso. Y aunque le costara la vida, esa mirada volvería a fijarse en él.


**Jaque a la Reina**

_La indiferencia hace más daño que la aversión declarada._

Existen amores que son únicos. Cuando nacen, todo da a entender que no jamás morirán, ni que su intensidad disminuirá. Ni siquiera ante el maltratado o peor… la indiferencia. Porque por lo menos algún tipo de atención era mejor que ningún tipo. El amor podía ser confuso y algunas personas, tal vez, preferían el anonimato. Pero esos amores intensos, apasionados e impulsos, vivían del objetivo de todo ese amor.

Pero después de terminar la primaria, Rhonda había puesto especial énfasis en simplemente… pasar de él.

Curly ni siquiera podía entender que mal había hecho para que la chica simplemente optara por la indiferencia. No había cambiado nada su táctica, seguía siendo el mismo niño desesperado, excéntrico y locamente expresivo que declaraba, sin miedo, el amor que sentía por su amada doncella. A pesar de las crueles palabras de Rhonda, había estado seguro que eventualmente ella cedería, cuando se diera cuenta que él ya era parte de su vida, un elemento tan fundamental que no podría vivir sin su persona. Claro que era una tarea larga y minuciosa, pero estaba seguro del resultado. Porque acorde pasaban los años, ella bajaba sus defensas un poco más, sus reclamos no eran tan crueles y su enojo disminuía. Algún día, sabía Curly, ella se daría cuenta que hay diferentes formas de conquistar un corazón y él había conquistado el suyo sin siquiera darse cuenta ¿O se equivocaba?

Pero después de regresar de San Lorenzo, descubrir que Helga había ayudado a Arnold a encontrar a sus padres y que el resto de personas se dieran cuenta de las emociones de la pequeña rubia, Curly se sintió inspirado. Porque él había sabido desde siempre que Helga estaba locamente enamorada de Arnold, ambos estaban subidos en el mismo barco de amor desbordante y loco. Por algo decían que los artistas sufrían un tipo de locura. Y si era sincero, absolutamente sincero, el ver el éxito de su colega, le había dado esperanzas. Porque ¿Qué es el ser humano más que un ser lleno de sueños y esperanzas que luchan por cumplirse y colapsarse en el caos de la vida?

Así comenzó su travesía, con apasionado interés. Y desde que llegaron de San Lorenzo se dedicó a analizar e investigar la residencia de los Wellington Lloyd. A pesar del adinerado estado familiar, Curly había imaginado que tendrían una seguridad mucho más compleja de la que tenían. Ni siquiera había tenido que desactivar ninguna alarma para dejar sus pequeños detalles en el jardín trasero. Lentamente y con paciencia, había calculado la vista que tendría Rhonda desde su habitación y todas las noches había dedicado un tiempo a contemplar su ventana, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras dejaba que su trabajo se realizara. La paciencia era una de sus más fuertes virtudes y no dudó en esperar dos meses, pues habían sido dos meses en donde, con suerte, notaba la silueta de Rhonda cuando iba a beber agua a la cocina y podía acompañarla, aun a la distancia, cuando retomaba el mundo de los sueños. Casi parecía que en lugar de ser un regalo para ella, se trataba de un detalle para sí mismo. Pero cuando por fin su regalo había estado preparado, la felicidad desbordó de su interior. No pudo esperar, ni siquiera lo pensó, corrió al teléfono público más cercano y llamó a la casa de Rhonda.

No pensó en lo tarde que era, familiarizado, como estaba, a la noche o que era más probable que los padres de ella contestaran. No le importó la hora o posibles obstáculos y simplemente marcó su número, rápidamente, sin pensarlo.

La voz de Rhonda lo sorprendió al otro lado, con voz adormilada y ligeramente exasperada. Curly solo le rogó que mirara por su ventana y cuando ella pronunció su nombre, él colgó. Los nervios que le invadieron eran cegadores, temblaba como una hoja y eso le emocionaba. Simplemente parecía perfecto, el miedo y el regocijo en porciones iguales. Tal vez fuese la única persona que podía sentirse fascinado de todos los sentimientos que despertaba su amada en él, fuesen buenos o malos.

Curly corrió de regreso, justo a tiempo para ver a Rhonda, en camisón de dormir, mirando por la ventana de su habitación. La luna la iluminaba mientras lucía tan sorprendida que sus manos ocultaban su boca y su mirada brillaba entre miles de emociones. A pesar de solo tener once años, su femenino atractivo era sofisticado y mucho más místico a la luz de la noche.

El chico se emocionó al saber que le había sorprendido su regalo, pues le había costado mantenerlo en secreto y estudiar lo suficiente para lograr plantar las flores que con su néctar y perfume atraerían a las luciérnagas que había soltado hace unos pocos minutos, logrando que, cuando estas se pararan sobre los pétalos abiertos formaran con su luz, sobre el oscuro jardín, lo que las enfiladas flores escribían: _Te amo_.

Pocas veces Curly se permitía estar orgulloso, pero en ese momento lo había estado. Completamente satisfecho de sí mismo y en su propia nube de reconocimiento personal. Rhonda apartó la mirada de las luces florecentes y parpadeantes para observar al chico. Por un segundo él creyó que sonreía, pero la pelinegra solo cerró la cortina rápidamente y apagó las luces de su habitación.

Eso no le decepcionó, pues no esperaba que ella corriese a su encuentro y le dijera que lo amaba con locura. Por supuesto que eso no había esperado. En realidad, si era sincero, había supuesto que ella le lanzaría las cosas de su habitación indignada. Así que el resultado era mejor que el esperado.

Pero fue al día siguiente en clases que él se percató que todo había cambiado. Rhonda fingió que él no existía. Literalmente, pasaba de su persona a un nivel en que ninguna emoción la afectaba, sin importar cuantas veces él intentara llamar su atención. Peor aún, si la acorralaba o abrazaba sorpresivamente, en búsqueda de que le mirara, ella se congelaba en el acto, como si se convirtiera en una estatua y se soltaba con tanta brusquedad que ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo para hacerlo. Rhonda se apartaba de él como si Curly hubiese hecho lo peor de lo peor.

Él intentó todo, pero nada funcionaba. La misma voz de Rhonda se le fue privada. Ni una advertencia, ni siquiera un comentario irritante a su persona. Toda ella parecía haber perdido cualquier emoción hacia él, positiva o negativa. No hubo miradas. Ella no volvió a decir su nombre.

Y eso lo había sorprendido a tal punto que había caído en una sincera depresión, apartándose de todos. No podía creer que tan patético debió haber lucido que la misma Nadine lo había ido a buscar, con una sonrisa lastimosa y tan nerviosa de que Rhonda se enterara de que lo había ido a buscar. El dolor y confusión eran tan grandes en Curly que ni siquiera tuvo la energía para rogarle a la chica una explicación. Ella simplemente lo miró compasiva antes de hablar.

- Te excediste, ella había estado preparada para todo menos para eso. Y tú, mejor que nadie, debería saber, que Rhonda no disfruta perder… –y se apartó antes de que pudiese replicar.

¿Tan egoísta había sido que había asustado a su amada? ¿El declarar su amor así la había asustado más que encontrarlo oliendo su cabello, abrazándola con desesperación o arrastrándose a sus pies?

Tal vez porque eso no se lo había esperado. Tal vez porque ella no estaba lista para ver qué tan en serio estaba siendo.

Como fuese, él había muerto un poco ese día y el resto de días que Rhonda no le dedicó una sola mirada.

_Los celos son una peligrosa explosión entre amor, odio, libertad, avaricia, orgullo y humillación._

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que estaba vivo había sido en el cumpleaños de Rhonda, casi un año después de la indiferencia total de la chica. Todo su salón había sido invitado a un gran salón de fiestas para honrar que la mimada heredera de los Wellington Lloyd cumplía doce años.

Curly sabía que si no hubiese sido por el factor que la invitación había sido general, no estaría en esa fiesta. Aunque no entendía que razón lo había movido a llegar ahí. Le costaba pensar qué persona podía vivir con la indiferencia del ser amado y sobrevivir a ello tranquilamente. A veces deseaba poder ponerle fin a esas emociones. Pero le era imposible, eran sentimientos que él no podía controlar, pues eran inmortales. Si había sobrevivido era porque no imaginaba una vida sin verla. Pero por supuesto, deseaba no sentir, para evitar el dolor. No emocionarse, como en ese momento, al ver bajar a Rhonda por las escaleras, ni sentir su corazón desbocarse por la manera particular en que sus ojos brillaban cuando sabía que había logrado llamar la atención de todos los presentes con solo estar ahí. La chica lucía preciosa con su falda negra y el ligero top rojo. Aunque Curly sabía que no se trataba de eso, sino de la seguridad que Rhonda tenía. Porque pocas personas se sabían sinceramente atractivas y entre aquellos privilegiados se encontraba ella. Y no era egocentrismo ni sobrevaloración, pues Rhonda tenía un fuerte atractivo que llamaba la atención peligrosamente. Por la manera en que su sonrisa ladeada parecía reírse de todos, el cómo pestañaba tan lentamente que la luz golpeaba sus largas pestañas oscuras. A Curly le costaba evitar sonreír y aferrarse a la pared. Ni siquiera podía maldecir a su corazón por amar a una persona tan segura, divertida, entregada y de mundo, como lo era Rhonda.

Pero si pudo escuchar a su corazón romperse cuando ella llegó hasta el piso inferior y Sid se acercó a ella. Desde que el chico se había unido a gente como Wolfgang, había adquirido un estilo particular, de jeans oscuros, camisetas de bandas que Curly no identificaba pero por la manera en que los nombres representaban guerra, caos o destrucción, sospechaba que no le gustarían, Sid usaba gorras negras, botas militares y chaquetas de cuero, parecía estar esperando tener una motocicleta para completar su atuendo. Y Curly había visto que tenía un tatuaje tribal a la altura de su hombro derecho a pesar de lo jóvenes que eran. Pero parecía que eso le gustaba a Rhonda, pues solo tenía sus ojos sobre él, para sorpresa de todos. Y Sid encontraba eso natural, mientras extendía su mano a ella.

Sid sonriéndole de lado, tomándola de la cintura y besándola sorpresivamente. Sid susurrándole algo contra el oído, mientras Rhonda parecía divertirse por la sorpresa en los rostros de todos. Sid… Sid… Sid con su mano en la delgada cintura de Rhonda y guiándola a un lado del salón, alejándola del resto.

Sid…

Sid y no él. Sid besándola, como si fuese natural.

Pero no lo era, Curly lo sabía, mientras el alma se le caía al mismísimo Infierno.

Porque no era el único que lucía sorprendido, porque los padres de Rhonda parecían congelados en su lugar, porque hasta Nadine había dejado caer su vaso y el resto susurraba de manera apresurada. Rhonda había logrado impresionar a todos y casi había matado a Curly.

Pero él solo sintió que su energía volvía. Porque no se podía rendir, porque sería estúpido dejar que esa rebeldía juvenil fuese más fuerte que él. Porque nadie lo iba a engañar, Rhonda no podía estar enamorado de Sid, eso debía ser un acto caprichoso, un juego travieso.

Y sus miradas se encontraron. Después de casi un año, la mirada de Rhonda estaba sobre él. Por un eterno segundo a Curly no le importó que Sid la estuviese tomando de la mano y hablándole cerca del oído. Por un segundo solo pudo notar que la felina mirada de Rhonda estaba directamente sobre él, antes de apartarse.

Como una droga adictiva, después de tanta abstinencia no podía ella pedirle que simplemente se resignada a una simple mirada. Rhonda no podía hacerle eso. Y aunque le costara la vida, esa mirada volvería a fijarse en él.

No miró atrás cuando salió, pues no importaba. El fuego en su interior era un viejo amigo al que había añorado y se dejó invadir por el impulso, el instinto y el embriagante sinsentido. La sensación de que el tiempo perdía sentido le embriagó. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera de la fiesta, pero cuando volvió, llegó con tal seguridad que casi se sorprendió al ver que sus pies no iban hacia la entrada, sino hacia el costado del edificio. Las bolsas que cargaba se cayeron de sus manos y el sonido de metales le llamó la atención ¿Aerosoles? ¿Había comprado aerosoles de diferentes colores?

No debatió el sentido de sus impulsos. No había razón de pensarlo. Algunas personas creían que los artistas tenían pensamientos lógicos, pero si era así, él no era de esa manera. Él caía en el caos, como Van Gogh, dejando que las voces que vivían dentro de su interior le dominaran. Al ser la primera vez que pintaba con aerosol, se sorprendió del cuidado que había que tener, la pintura podía chorrear si era excesiva y el aroma lo dejó embriagado de una manera poco delicada. Pero no importó, pues su consciencia y razón parecían estar disfrutando del espectáculo. Los instintos lo guiaron.

Las tapas de los aerosoles cayeron al suelo, el aroma lo embriagó y los colores se deslizaron sobre la regular pared. No supo quién le observó y fue con el sonido de las sirenas, provenientes de los patrulleros, que despertó.

Y al ver su arte, simplemente rio con fuerza, con locura y felicidad. Sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodillas. Pero eso no importaba, porque no planeaba huir. La policía corrió a él y lucieron igual de sorprendidos que él ante lo que miraron. La gente salió del salón de fiesta y Curly ladeó el rostro, como un muñeco roto, mirando a cada rostro, sin importarle quienes eran. Hasta que la vio, sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos y sus manos cubriendo su boca, su cuerpo alejado de Sid y mirando el mural.

Ahí, pintado sobre los delicados trazos que una vez habían sido blancos, estaba un paisaje que se confundía entre el mar y el cielo nocturno, como si fuesen una sola cosa, mareas caóticas con estrellas resplandecientes y planetas como islas. Pero en el centro, como un pequeño arrecife estaba un asteroide rocoso y sobre este, entre luces verdosas, se destacaba un temerario y atrevido recordatorio: _Te amo_.

Porque Curly seguía amándola y tal vez no fuesen luciérnagas de verdad y no fuese un mar que controlara, tal vez solo fuese pintura, pero así se sentía su mente. Como un caos sinsentido, un mar enardecido que en realidad era un universo en destrucción, pero tan armonioso por el centro de sus emociones. Y ese centro era Rhonda.

La policía fue amable con él, lo ayudaron a levantarse y Curly sabía que debía ir a la comisaría con ellos, dejar que llamaran a sus padres y pagar por los arreglos de la pared que había _destrozado_. Pero eso no le importó, porque ella no apartó la mirada de su cuerpo. Hasta cuando estuvo dentro de la patrulla, Rhonda pareció imposibilitada de mirar a otro lado.

Horas después salió de la jefatura de policías y su padre lucía tranquilo. En realidad, el hombre estaba feliz de ver que su hijo volvía a ser él mismo. Pues casi era genético el sentir intensamente, sea el sentimiento que fuese. Claro que Curly fue regañado pero él no podía dejar de sonreír, tenía sabor a bilis en la boca porque los gases de los aerosoles lo habían hecho vomitar ni menos el patrullero se detuvo. Pero todo había valido la pena.

El chico observó sus manos, manchadas de múltiples colores y su ropa destruida. Todo eso era una prueba de que había encontrado una manera inequívoca de volver a ese camino que una vez creyó seguro, al corazón de su musa personal.

Curly rio por lo bajo, mientras seguía a su padre por las calles de Hillwood, parecía que se divertía con un chiste personal y casi infantil.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

- Nunca hubiese imaginado… que los celos serían la mejor motivación para volver a vivir. –admitió, levantando su rostro con orgullo, captando la mirada de comprensión en los ojos de su padre.

_La locura, una ilusión que simplemente se enamoró._

La observó en silencio, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Tal vez Rhonda llevaba años sin hablarle pero por lo menos lo miraba. Y cada vez que descubría otro mural dibujado por él, se congelaba por eternos segundos, con sus manos ocultando su boca y su mirada tan cristalina que parecía poder ver su alma. Aunque últimamente, deseaba tomar sus brazos y en un arrebato separarlos para ver sus labios ¿Acaso sonreía? ¿O estaba molesta? ¿Se espantaba? ¿O le daba asco? Esa boca parecía ocultar el más grande secreto y al mismo tiempo no quería saberlo. Porque era ese misterio femenino el que le inspiraba constantemente a llegar al límite de toda razón y dejarse llevar entre colores y pensamientos.

Pero Rhonda no había podido negarse a su petición. O mejor dicho, sorpresivamente no se había negado. Simplemente la había abordado en los pasillos y le había extendido la carta de invitación que él había leído esa mañana. El festival más grande de grafitis como arte urbano se iba a celebrar en Lima, Perú, en Sudamérica y los organizadores lo invitaban con todo pagado a que asistiera al evento. El único requisito es que enviara fotografías de un diseño inédito para el libro de arte urbano que estaban realizado.

Al inicio la chica no comprendió, pero no le habló. Si Curly era sincero, llevaba años sin escuchar su voz directamente dirigida a él, pero eso era más romántico, si lo pensaba, agonizando por escucharla pero poseyéndola en cada mirada. Esa idea había inspirado más de una obra para él y varias entrevistas en televisión y periódicos. Porque aunque no declaraba que era Rhonda quien le inspiraba, ella sabía perfectamente que cuando él decía su _musa_ se refería únicamente a ella. Una musa caprichosa y esquiva, poderosa y peligrosa, de pestañas largas y cuello de cisne, labios carnosos y un precioso lunar en su hombro derecho.

Rhonda, que lo había escuchado decirle que quería que esa pintura la tuviese a ella para pasar a la eternidad, porque aun si pintaban ese muro o era dañado, existirían cientos de libros con la manera en que él la miraba. La pelinegra solo asintió y él anotó la dirección y la hora donde quería encontrarla.

Así que en verdad se emocionó cuando ella arribó, bajo una gabardina negra que cubría su cuerpo por completo y que parecía querer ocultarse de todos. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y él deseaba preguntarle si sus padres le habían dado permiso de estar ahí. Aunque tuviesen catorce años, no era una buena edad para extender el permiso de una joven dama para que anduviese sola por las calles.

Al igual que Rhonda, Curly había crecido, aun se sentía incómodo con su cuerpo y le dolían los huesos, pero le habían explicado que era normal que en el crecimiento, los chicos sintieran dolores en los huesos, Curly no les había creído hasta que se dio cuenta que debía agachar la mirada ligeramente para mirar a Rhonda y que cada una de sus articulaciones le dolían como si hubiese sido torturado noche tras noche. Pero parte del crecimiento había sido agradable, como notar que los pantalones que de niño a veces le hacían poner y lo hacían ver ridículo ahora, ese tipo de modelo, le quedaban. Pantalones de tela negros que caían bien sobre sus piernas, que los buzos de cuello de tortuga le quedaban bien porque sus hombros se habían ensanchado lo suficiente para que la tela no cayera como una bandera sin viento que la moviese. También había cambiado de peinado, tal vez como parte de su idea de ser artista urbano, con el cabello desordenado cayendo a los costados gracias a la línea que tenía en el medio, las puntas de sus mechones se ondulaban un poco sobre el marco rojo de sus lentes y luego yendo hacia atrás en un cuidadoso corte.

Rhonda solo lo miraba y apartó su cabello hacia atrás, dejando que cayera sobre su espalda. La chica parecía indispuesta a hablarle, pero… ahí estaba, en gabardina y en medio de la noche. No le sonreía, pero tampoco parecía molesta.

- Me dieron permiso. –comentó Curly, de manera descuidada, extendiendo un papel doblado en donde la alcaldesa misma había dejado que usara el mural del museo de la ciudad como un lugar de trabajo. Ahí había reflectores encendidos que apuntaban hacia la pared pintada de blanco recientemente para que él pudiese usarla.

Rhonda avanzó en silencio hasta él, pero en lugar de tomar el papel, extendió otro que tenía en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Curly lo identificó de inmediato y sonrió, tomándolo. Ese papel se lo había entregado a Rhonda cuando notó que ella había aceptado, en este estaba el boceto de lo que planeaba pintar.

- Si, aun quiero dibujar esto. –a pesar de las faltas de palabras de la chica, sabía lo que ella quería decir, con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada entrecerrada.

Ella seguía mirando a un lado y a otro, confirmando de esa manera que no había nadie alrededor y que el lugar había sido cerrado por grandes mallas de tela negra para que los transeúntes no pudieran observar la zona de trabajo. Por un momento pensó que ella estaba incómoda por la forma en que estaban ocultos del resto del mundo y se enojaría por estar confinada con él, a solas. Pero Rhonda asintió solemne y abrió el nudo de la gabardina, dejando que cayera la prenda al suelo como si se tratara de cadenas que la habían estado limitando.

- ¡Rhonda, por Dios! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Tápate! –rogó el chico, casi cayéndose al suelo al notar que debajo de la gabardina la chica llevaba un fino vestido rojo de tirantes, casi como un camisón de dormir, con un delicado encaje negro en el escote cuadrado y al borde de la falda que llegaba sobre sus rodillas. El corazón de Curly se aceleró al punto que pensó que le daría un infarto y moriría ahí.

Aunque tal vez si fuese a hacerlo, porque Rhonda lo miró con una furia tal peligrosa que él deseo salir corriendo. La chica estaba completamente roja pero también indignada, si estaba avergonzada apenas se notaba, porque sus facciones lucían como una máscara de indignación.

- ¡Pero esto era lo que tú querías! –gritó, exasperada, levantando su mano como si fuese a cachetearlo, como lo haría toda dama que era insultada su persona.

Pero Rhonda no hacía esas cosas, ella no daba cachetadas. La pelinegra lo tomó del buzo y lo zarandeó con fuerza antes de soltarlo exasperada porque en lugar de estar asustado, Curly sonreía como un niño que por fin veía su preciado regalo bajo el árbol de navidad.

Rhonda le había hablado después de tanto tiempo a pesar de que había sido un grito indignado. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Lo había mirado directamente a los ojos y le había hablado. Y eso había sido como ambrosía pura ¿Cómo no sonreír como un tonto?

La chica estuvo a punto de golpearlo y solo por eso él reaccionó y detuvo su puño, cerrando su mano sobre la de ella. Por un momento tuvo que apartar la idea de que estaba sintiendo su piel, que tenía su mano entre la suya. Porque obviamente Rhonda no se lo perdonaría.

- Pero no necesitabas ponerte el vestido. No te pedí que lo hicieras. –le explicó rápidamente y se agachó para tomar la gabardina y entregándosela- ¡Debes tener frío! –le observó fijamente, con genuina preocupación- Por favor, cúbrete. Lamento si te hice creer algo que no era. –bajó la mirada, entre avergonzado y feliz, porque a fin de cuentas ella había hecho eso por él.

- Oh Dios… -se cubrió rápidamente, aunque no se cerró la gabardina, dejando entrever su vestido- Entonces ¿Qué hago aquí? –exigió.

- Necesito que poses para mí, quiero ver el juego de sombras y captarlo bien. –explicó, sonriendo. Curly caminó a su alrededor, como si apareciera una preciosa obra de arte a la que tuviese que analizar desde cada ángulo particular- No podría hacer algo menos que la perfección. No quiero errar al hacer un arte perdurable. –explicó, con sus manos en su espalda y se detuvo frente a ella- Sinceramente, Rhonda… -inclinó el rostro, ocultando su emoción, luchando por sonar tan culpable como ella deseaba oírlo para calmar sus ansias de golpearlo- Lamento si hubo alguna confusión.

Pero ella le empujó, sin brusquedad, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, lo miró con altiveza e incredulidad, cruzándose de brazos.

- No finjas algo que no sientes, Curly. –sentenció, apartando su cabello hacia atrás- Tan solo… No sé… dime qué quieres que haga.

Claro que había miles de cosas que él deseaba que ella hiciera, que le hablara al día siguiente como le estaba hablando esa noche, quería que ella le dejara tocar su mano como hace unos minutos, deseaba que no se molestara con su cercanía. Pero todo eso no podía decirle, pues ella se alejaría y estaba luchando contra sus instintos para aprovechar cada uno de los momentos en que la tenía cercana, compartiendo momentos que en años no había podido ni imaginar que pudiese ocurrir.

- Podrías separar las piernas un poco… -notó como le hacía caso… en verdad Rhonda estaba haciéndole caso, a él- Tu pie derecho ¿Podrías meter su punta un poco hacia adentro…? Eso… -quiso decirle que tenía bonitos zapatos, de tacón alto y negros, luciendo sus delicados pies, pero se repetía constantemente que no quería alejarla, que debía contenerse aunque quisiera besar su mano, atraerla a sus brazos y mirarla fijamente por unos minutos sin ninguna interrupción- ¿Podrías poner tus brazos…? –no sabía cómo explicarle lo que quería que haga, así que lo hizo.

Curly levantó su brazo izquierdo y lo pasó atrás de su cabeza hasta que su mano descansó a la altura de su omoplato derecho y su otra mano la llevo sobre su codo izquierdo. Rhonda lo miró sorprendida, parpadeando lentamente y luego comenzó a reír divertida, abrazándose el vientre, sin poder evitarlo. El chico le observó con sorpresa, admirado por su reacción pero lentamente sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, bajando sus brazos.

- Oh… hace mucho tiempo no me reía así. –admitió ella, llevando su mano hacia sus ojos, retirando una lágrima pequeña- Casi se arruina mi maquillaje… -murmuró, indignada por dejarse llevar así.

- Me gusta oírte reír. –murmuró él, pero cuando Rhonda le regresó a ver, ágil, como una serpiente, mirándole de la misma manera que un depredador lo haría cuando su presa comete un error muy tonto, él se apresuró a cambiar de tema- ¿Podrías ponerte en la pose otra vez…? –pidió, dirigiendo su atención hacia las latas de aerosol, ocultando su sonrojo de ella.

Le costaba contenerse, no dejarse llevar… pero no quería arruinarlo. Si tuviese la seguridad de que ella no se alejaría, Curly podría hacer tantas cosas que de niño se animaba. Pero en ese momento, era como desarmar una bomba, un movimiento en falso y todo se perdería en una enorme explosión.

- Bien… -Rhonda le hizo caso, volvió a separar sus piernas pero sorpresivamente se detuvo- Espera un momento… -se quitó la gabardina con determinación, quedando en el fino vestido y levantó su mentón, orgullosa- Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no hace las cosas a medias tintas. –aclaró, notando la sorpresa en el rostro masculino.

Así, volvió a posar, con sus piernas delicadamente separadas, sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, sus caderas apuntando a la derecha y su torso inclinándose un poco hacia la izquierda. Ahí, de esa manera, parecía una modelo experta, que conocía como su cuerpo se vería mejor. Curly buscó en la bolsa que cargaba y sacó una cámara instantánea.

- Voy a tomarte algunas fotos para que no debas sostener la pose mientras pinto. –explicó, ella asintió indiferente y se quedó quieta, mientras el flash iluminaba su figura desde diferentes posturas. Curly tomó las fotografías, ocultando una sonrisa de pura emoción y la observó lentamente- Puedes relajarte.

- ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer? –preguntó, poniéndose la gabardina encima, soltando su cabello para que cayera sobre la tela impermeable.

- Puedes… sentarte ahí. –señaló un banco de piedra que estaba frente al mural- Para que seas la primera persona en ver mi trabajo cuando lo termine. Si lo deseas.

Ella no respondió, pero se sentó en el centro del banco, apoyándose contra la pared y mirándolo desde su posición, cruzando sus piernas. Rhonda se hacía demasiado hermosa al pasar los años, a veces Curly temía que fuese demasiado lejos, a un mundo diferente, donde no pudiese alcanzarla.

Pero, se recordó, mientras se ponía guantes quirúrgicos y una mascarilla médica, después de que terminara con Sid, semanas después de su cumpleaños, Rhonda no había salido con nadie más. Y eso que había logrado llamar la atención de muchos chicos. A lo largo de los años había llegado a tener lo más cercano a un club de fans. Y ella disfrutaba de la atención, de las invitaciones, de que su simple presencia cerca de alguien marcara tendencias de popularidad. Pero ningún otro chico había salido con ella. Y Curly solo esperaba pacientemente a que así fuese, porque había llegado a odiar a Sid cuando él ni siquiera era el culpable de nada. No lo había traicionado, no había salido con Rhonda por maldad alguna ni la había lastimado. Pero lo había odiado.

Le costó concentrarse sabiendo que ella lo miraba, pero quería impresionarla. Lentamente el dibujo tomó vida, el mural se volvió un psicodélico desierto en donde las arenas eran grises, rojas y negras. En el centro, con sumo cuidado, fue dibujando a Rhonda, su delicada piel, su vestimenta, teniendo cuidado que la pintura de aerosol captara cada arruga del vestido, los delicados encajes y su expresión tan soberbia y majestuosa. Rhonda era una reina y por eso a su alrededor se alzaban castillos en ruinas, destruidos, como si hubiesen sido derrotados con su simple presencia. A los pies de la joven, inclinados, haciéndole reverencia, estaban panteras negras, adorándola, mientras el cielo y la noche se mezclaban sobre su cabeza, como si se tratara de dos diferentes sustancias encontrándose en el centro y fusionándose.

Nunca le había costado tanto terminar finos detalles, pero quería que fuese perfecto, se sorprendió dedicándole sombreados casi imposibles al cabello de Rhonda, al detalle de la luz y las sombras sobre su cuerpo, como una Diosa divina, una Reina del Día y la Noche, lo mortal e inmortal. Al separarse, el efecto era tal que en verdad parecía que la chica era sobrenatural, superior al resto del dibujo, como si flotara sobre este, casi real.

Curly lentamente regresó a ver a Rhonda, esperando encontrarse con su mirada y se sorprendió al verla parada, cubriéndose la boca con sus finas manos y observándolo con sus ojos abiertos.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó, dejando caer la última lata de negro, que había temido que no fuera suficiente.

Ella solo asintió, sin moverse, mirando el dibujo, temblando. Curly avanzó a ella, dudoso, pues no parecía que estuviese realmente feliz… parecía asustada. Rhonda retrocedió hasta tropezar con el banco y cayó sentada en el mismo, pero sus manos no abandonaron su boca, ocultándola, como siempre.

Y eso lo volvió loco. Un desesperado y patético loco, obsesionado con saber que ocultaban esas manos por tantos años. Así que perdió el juicio y avanzó a ella rápidamente. Antes de que pudiese Rhonda reaccionar, Curly la había tomado de los brazos y se los había separado del todo, obligándola a abrirlos hasta golpear la pared, con los brazos extendidos y las manos de Curly sobre sus muñecas. Él estaba peligrosamente cerca, mirándola fijamente, casi encima de su rostro por la postura, apoyando su rodilla sobre el banco para no perder el equilibrio, apoyándose junto a la cadera de ella.

Pero antes de que Curly pudiese reparar en la sonrisa tímida en los labios femeninos, los sintió sobre su boca. Y eso le sorprendió… porque Rhonda lo estaba besando, vivamente, despacio, callándolo en un arrebato, aprovechando la cercanía, en una suave caricia.

- No puedo huir… -susurró ella, contra su boca- Por años lo intenté…

Curly se sintió embriagado, como si lo hubiesen agitado demasiado. Simplemente la observó sin comprender, pero su lengua se relamió los labios. A eso sabía ahora Rhonda, a jengibre y cereza, quiso grabar esa sensación en su memoria.

- No comprendo… -cerró mejor su agarre a las muñecas femeninas, sin hacerle daño pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Y si era una alucinación? ¿Y si ella desaparecía como vapor si la soltaba?

- ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que hiciste en mi jardín cuando éramos niños? –acusó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, pero él negó con fuerza, calmándola. Curly se dio cuenta que Rhonda estaba sonrojada, olía a jazmín y estaba tan cerca que su respiración le acariciaba el mentón… pero parecía que eso no le molestaba a ella- Cuando vi lo que hiciste con esas luciérnagas, mi corazón se aceleró… tenía que huir de ti. No podía permitir que hicieras eso. Toda la noche pensando en ti… No podía dejarte ganar. –acusó.

- ¿Por… por eso dejaste de hablarme? –preguntó, sonriendo, con emoción ¿Ella se había estado protegiendo de sentimientos nacientes por él? ¿Había sido por eso el sorpresivo cambio?

- Me hiciste sonreír tanto ese día… ¡Tanto que casi me salen arrugas! –le reclamó, como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo si no fuese porque estaba inmovilizada.

Pero él solo rio, porque solo Rhonda pensaría que sonreír mucho podría darle inmediatas arrugas y por ende eso sería malo.

- No podía dejarte ganar… pero a pesar de todo seguías en mi mente. –parecía enojada consigo misma pero luego sonrió un poco- Y llegó Sid, insinuándoseme… pensé que sería una buena manera de distraerme ¡Y tuviste que arruinarlo!

- ¿Arruinarlo? Ni siquiera me involucré y Dios sabe cuánto desee hacerlo. –acusó, sorprendiéndose de que ella se enojara con su persona.

- ¡El mural! –casi chilló y claro, se refería al primer mural que él había hecho para ella- Otra vez el corazón… me dolía de lo rápido que iba y la sonrisa en mi boca me dolía de lo grande que era… -lo miró como si fuese todo su culpa- Y no salías de mi cabeza. Lo intenté e intenté, pero nada funcionó. Y cada mural que llegaba… no me dejaba escapar. Obviamente terminé con Sid, pues no funcionaba cómo había esperado ¿Y para qué intentar con otros chicos? Si todo el tiempo estabas ahí ¡Aun si no estabas! Cada mural… parecía mirarme, fijamente… diciéndome algo… envenenando mi razón… -dejó caer su rostro hacia atrás, mirando el cielo nocturno, apoyada contra la pared- Ya no puedo huir… Menos ahora.

Curly le observó con sorpresa y quiso soltar su agarre, quería caerse al suelo, a los pies de ella. Porque no podía ser verdad. Pero cuando atentó con retirar sus manos, Rhonda entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, capturándolo, obligándolo a seguir así de cerca, sobre ella. Ambos se miraron, ella con determinación aun con el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y él sorprendido, con torpeza y una boca que había olvidado formar palabras.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que siento algo por ti! ¿Y planeas quedarte callado, Curly? –acusó, levantando un poco su voz, indignada, aunque al final… al final había sonado algo frustrada ¿O acaso estaba asustada? No… no podía ser.

- No sé qué decir. –admitió, sorprendido y apoyó su frente contra el hombro desnudo de la chica- Tu cabello huele bien… -murmuró.

Y la escuchó reír, resignada y casi lamentándose de que su corazón se fijara en alguien tan poco convencional.

- ¿Es verdad…? –susurró ella mirando hacia el mural, sintiendo la respiración del chico haciéndole cosquillas contra su piel- ¿Lo que decía tu primer mural? ¿Aún es cierto?

- Por supuesto. –juró y respiró hondo, dejando que el jazmín lo rodeara… haría otro mural donde todo fuese jazmines negros, como la noche, cada pétalo con estrellas y otros rojos, flameando como fuego viviente- Temo que mañana vuelvas a no hablarme… que no me mires. –admitió, porque su droga había sido tan generosa con él que la abstinencia de su piel, de su boca, de su aroma lo mataría, no habría arte que lo salvara.

- Temía que al hablarte te dijera lo que sentía. No podía dejarte ganar… No podía ser tan ridícula de caer tan fácil. –acusó, frustrada, molesta y él supo, sin observarla, que fulminaba con su mirada al mural- Pero… al final ganaste, lograste que me rindiera… Ganaste. –respiró hondo y habló con orgullo- Así que no temas eso… porque… -volvió a respirar, armándose de valor, tal vez no sosteniendo su orgullo, sino dejándolo caer por un bien mayor- Porque quiero que seas mi novio…

Él sonrió, recordando cuando era niño y estaba seguro que ese día llegaría. Pero ahora que ocurría, tuvo que jurarse que no era un sueño. Ahí estaba él, aprisionando a Rhonda contra un banco, ella sentada, con los brazos extendidos, con sus dedos entrelazados a los de él y diciéndole que lo amaba. Casi era ireal.

- ¿Y bien? –demandó, sin evitar sonar más ruda y demandante de lo que era, después de todo era una reina y estaba acostumbrada a que sus súbditos no dudaran en contestar- Te he hecho una pregunta.

- Y mi respuesta es obvia. –él se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y se inclinó hasta besar su mentón- Si.

Porque _jaque a la reina_ no era eliminarla del juego, no era acorralarla y vencerla. Porque _jaque_ significaba rey, un _jaque a la reina_, era darle un rey a la misma. Y eso era lo que Curly siempre quiso ser, estar a su lado, amándola, mientras ella seguía dominando a todos y a todo, contándolo.

**Nota de Autora: **Un terreno desconocido para mí, centrar una historia en esta peculiar pareja que realmente me encanta. Me fascina la idea de Curly como un Van Gogh moderno, con sus impulsos artísticos e instintos que golpean la razón y el sentido a la hora de crear y Rhonda huyendo de las emociones que le hacen "_perder_" ante él hasta que ya no puede más. _Jaque a la reina_ terminó siendo un juego de palabras.

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
